


Break

by Pandora (paperclipbutterfly)



Series: Plot Bunnies and Rogue Foxes [8]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Injury, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Painkillers, Silly, yet another drabble where Nick is not quite all there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbutterfly/pseuds/Pandora
Summary: Nick Wilde is injured on the job and sent home with happy pills to numb the pain, much to Judy's annoyance.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde
Series: Plot Bunnies and Rogue Foxes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270664
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Discord chat often spawns plot bunnies out of the blue for me, as I think I've mentioned before. After a recent video Berserker88 linked of a post-surgery trippin' doggo, my immediate thought was "okay... that, but Nick." And here we are.
> 
> A very short scene without any point except to be silly. Enjoy.

It is extremely difficult to break a femur bone, which is something that Nick decides he should be proud of. The break is clean with no additional fragmentation, but the additional damage to the nearby nerves is… significant. Judy’s partner made noises that worried her beyond her ability to articulate.

The hospital stay is mercifully short, considering how much Nick loves to exploit the pretty vixen nurses’ attention on keeping him comfortable. Judy bites her tongue almost in half when he is discharged.

The two months of convalescence begins as it normally does: with a cab-ride home from the hospital and a couple of pills with water.

And, of course, the ensuing conversational fallout.

“Havin’ a real sensory experience here, Carrots,” he tells Judy shortly after all the pillows have been arranged and fluffed to their maximum poof. His smile looks more dopey than smug. “You’ve gotta try this stuff.”

Judy rolls her eyes as she props his leg cast up on the arm of the couch. “Nick, those are hardcore narcotic painkillers. They’re classified as a controlled substance, and illegal to take if not prescribed by a doctor.”

“But the _colors_ , Fluff. The _colors_.”

Judy sighs at his insistent tone and adamant expression, then asks patiently, “What about the colors?”

He whispers, “They sound so beautiful.”

Her ears twitch. “‘Sound’?”

“Don’t play dumb bunny with me,” Nick says and wags his finger up at her. “With those ears you have to know what I’m talking about!”

“Riiiight,” Judy says with a tolerant smile and pats his head. “Time for sleep, Druggy McDrugface.”

She’s about to rise from her spot on his couch when he snaps bolt upright from the pillows and grasps her shoulder roughly. Judy freezes as he stares into her face, his eyes intense with maximum seriousness.

“Purple is my favorite.”

She lets out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. “Okay, Nick.”

“It hits this perfect pitch…”

“ _Okay_ , Nick,” she says more firmly and pries his paw from her shoulder.

“It… kinda makes me wanna…”

She rises to her feet. “ _You’d better not_.”

Regrettably, the warning either comes too late or too softly and Nick starts fox screaming an off-key rendition of _What Does the Fox Say?_ right in her horrified face.

Judy just manages to flee his house before her ears start bleeding.


End file.
